


Boss

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, PWP, Tentativa de BDSM, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ CHANBAEK | PWP | BDSM | ONESHOT ]Baekhyun, o chefe do tráfico de Seul, odiava ir aos encontros de 'negócios', contudo, adorava a companhia de Chanyeol – seu acompanhante de luxo – neles, mesmo que ele tivesse a péssima mania de tirar seu controle toda vez.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.  
> O plot é da Carol e a betagem foi feita pela Lívia e pelo Rafa.

Baekhyun odiava aquilo. Odiava ter aqueles encontros com outros ‘empresários’ – como eles mesmos se denominavam, patético. Odiava aquele clube grã-fino mal iluminado e aquela mesa cheia de drogas. Contudo, ele amava o dinheiro que aquele trabalho lhe dava, mas não só o dinheiro. Amava o poder, os privilégios e tudo o que mais desejasse ter que aquela vida de chefe do tráfico de Seul lhe proporcionava. Além disso, havia uma coisa que Baekhyun amava ainda mais do que todas as regalias que tinha, e essa coisa era o homem sentado ao seu lado com aquele maldito pirulito – que o obrigara a comprar horas antes – na boca e aquelas calças de couro tão coladas que suas coxas pareciam poder saltar a qualquer momento, aquelas mesmas que o deixavam ainda mais gostoso do que já era.

Olhou para a mesa a sua frente, uma alta quantidade de dinheiro estava em jogo ali – caso de bilhões, ou até mesmo trilhões, de dólares jogados sobre a pequena mesa de centro entre o sofá e as duas poltronas. Do outro lado da mesa, havia dois homens, tão importantes quanto o próprio naquele negócio que comandavam, respectivamente, a China e a Tailândia, e atrás deles havia quatro homens fortemente – e, para Baekhyun, de forma exagerada – armados. Nunca entendera o porquê de, depois de tantos anos em que faziam negócios, eles ainda aparecerem com tantos seguranças dentro daquele clube, ainda mais quando sabiam que aquela ala era reservada especialmente para eles.

O cheiro forte e a fumaça do cigarro que um dos homens na sua frente fumava lhe causava repulsa, mal conseguia se concentrar no que falava quando o outro baforava, a nuvem de fumaça ia quase em sua direção e acabava por ser obrigado a ficar afastando-a toda hora com a mão. Porém, como se aquela distração não fosse suficiente para o deixar quase totalmente a parte da negociação, Byun começou a sentir algo passar calmamente por sua coxa, unhas curtas arranhando a pele por baixo do tecido fino de sua calça, chegando tão perto de seu precioso que o deixava ansioso pelo contato logo. Levou seu olhar para o colo, encontrando ali a mão do meliante, contudo, quando olhou para ele, encontrou nada além de pura inocência na face do rapaz ao seu lado. 

Chanyeol lhe retribuiu o olhar, a inocência transbordava pelos olhos castanhos escuros, enquanto uma mão repousava sobre a coxa do mais velho e a outra segurava o cabo do doce preso entre seus lábios. Baekhyun sabia o que viria a seguir, então tratou de voltar sua atenção ao homem que falava a sua frente e, mesmo sem estar olhando diretamente, tinha certeza de que o Park havia aberto um sorriso. A mão em sua coxa voltou a se movimentar, chegando mais e mais perto, os olhares daqueles ao redor se focavam no mais alto, fazendo Byun querer olhá-lo e descobrir o que fazia, mas precisava ser forte.

Entretanto, a curiosidade falou mais alto do que a razão, fazendo com o que o rapaz olhasse para o lado, encontrando um Chanyeol olhando inocente para frente enquanto lambia o doce lentamente e sem qualquer pudor. Sentiu-se latejar apenas com aquela cena, porém o fato de ter todo aquele tipo de atenção virada para o homem o deixava quase fora de si. Tirou a mão do outro de sua coxa e abriu as pernas, dando tapinhas sutis que o mais alto entendeu na hora do que se tratava. Park parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou apenas para logo em seguida se sentar no colo de Byun, que, em princípio, pousou a mão em sua cintura, mas logo depois desceu-a para dentro do moletom, acariciando a bunda bem marcada pela calça antes de lhe dar um tapa sutil e encaixar a palma da mão no bolso.

A negociação estava chegando ao fim e já havia uma boa quantidade de Whisky na corrente sanguínea de Baekhyun quando Chanyeol começou a mexer-se sutilmente em seu colo. Primeiro ele subiu um pouco mais, ficando a centímetros de sua glande, e logo depois começou a dar lentas e sutis reboladas, chegando ainda mais perto e forçando Byun a jogar a cabeça para trás, recostando-se no encosto macio do sofá, e acariciar o ponto entre os olhos para tentar manter a calma. Os olhares dentro do clube se voltavam para ele mais uma vez, obrigando o homem a dar-lhe mais um tapa – menos sutil dessa vez – para ver se parava por um instante pelo menos, mas foi inútil.

Faltava pouco para resolver, mas a paciência do ‘empresário’ havia chegado ao fim. Tirou Chanyeol de seu colo e sibilou um ‘depois resolvemos isso’ para os homens sentados ali antes de se levar, puxando o homem pelo braço, e sair do clube a passos rápidos. O tecido fino de sua calça deixava bem evidente a ereção causada por Park, o que deixava o mais alto orgulhoso de seu trabalho, porém, ficara ainda mais orgulhoso ao reparar a expressão totalmente fechada do mais velho enquanto se dirigiam para a saída daquele lugar.

Tanto o caminho até o carro luxuoso de Byun quanto o para sua casa foram silenciosos, os únicos sons ouvidos eram os do trânsito calmo da cidade devido a hora e as músicas que vinham do rádio. A quietude de Baekhyun deixava Chanyeol apreensivo, o rapaz não fazia ideia do que viria a seguir, mas tinha uma leve ideia – e isso o excitava ainda mais.

O carro parou, perfeitamente estacionado na sua vaga, e Baekhyun suspirou, os olhos fechados com força, ele claramente estava desconfortável com o membro latejando dentro de sua calça e o Park notara isso. Tiraram seus cintos juntos e, antes que pudesse fazer o pretendia, o mais velho cortou o silêncio ao mesmo tempo que dava um tapa forte em sua mão:

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — as palavras cortantes e o som do tapa ressoaram pela noite silenciosa, Chanyeol ficou parado onde estava, levemente curvado sobre o colo do outro, esperando-o terminar de falar. — Fora!

Quase que de forma ensaiada eles desceram do carro e foram para a porta da mansão Byun, o mais alto estava ainda mais ansioso do que antes, afinal, não era sempre que Baekhyun recusava um boquete seu. O menor jogou suas chaves no pote ao lado da porta, tirando o cordão e o relógio para, logo em seguida, começar a desabotoar a blusa de tecido fino, mas antes que terminasse, virou-se para o rapaz que o olhava sem parar:

— Quarto. Agora. Sem roupas. — Mandou, ríspido, e o homem tratou de obedecê-lo. 

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun aparecesse no quarto, já sem a blusa elegante que usava, e encontrasse um Park totalmente despido sobre o colchão macio se tocando enquanto olhava o homem passar pela porta com um volume nada discreto em sua calça. Byun ficou parado na porta, apenas observando a figura sobre a cama, se deliciando com os sons que produzia enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação, Chanyeol era, de fato, o sub mais desobediente que tivera em sua vida.

O homem começou a desabotoar seu cinto, caminhando em direção a cama, e, quando o tirou por completo, fez questão de bater com ele contra a madeira polida do móvel, desnorteando Chanyeol. Sentou-se na beira da cama e deu leves tapas em seu colo, chamando o rapaz para si, qual obedeceu sem pestanejar. Park deitou-se de bruços nas coxas de Baekhyun, empinando-se todo por conta da ansiedade pelo que viria a seguir, ele havia provocado e agora receberia o que merecia.

Em pouco tempo Chanyeol sentiu o cinto de couro contra sua pele, seguido pelo som que tanto gostava. Duas, três cintadas depois Baekhyun parou e jogou o cinto longe, acariciando a pele quente e vermelha.

— Deus, como eu odeio usar isso. — murmurrou enquanto apertava a pele sobre seus dedos. — Assim é muito melhor. — E deu um tapa na bunda do rapaz.

As mãos habilidosas se revezavam entre tapas e apertos enquanto os lábios rosados se encarregavam de beijar e morder o pescoço exposto do rapaz. Cerca de dez tapas depois, Baekhyun de fato se cansou daquilo, não que não gostasse de ter a marca de sua palma na bunda branquinha do rapaz ou dos gemidos chorosos que ele soltava toda vez que recebia um tapa, muito pelo contrário. Mas, seu pau latejando e praticamente pingando pré-gozo dentro da calça precisava de atenção. 

— De quatro, virado ‘pra mim. — disse tirando-o habilidosamente de seu colo, mas antes que ele saísse por completo, segurou seu queixo apenas para que pudesse roçar seus lábios nos dele, deixando-o, em vão, a espera de um beijo.

Byun se livrou de sua calça e sapatos rapidamente, voltando a subir na cama e deixando Chanyeol cara a cara com o estrago que tinha feito. Deixou que o homem assumisse dali, tirasse sua cueca e enfim abocanhasse seu pau como queria ter feito no carro. Quando enfim o colocou todo na boca de Chanyeol, Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás e levou sua mão aos cabelos macios do rapaz, embrenhando seus dedos ali e segurando com firmeza para estabilizar a cabeça do outro enquanto fodia com gosto a cavidade quente e molhada.

— É isso o que você ganha por ser uma putinha tão desobediente, Chanyeol. — disse embrenhando ainda mais os dedos nos cabelos pretos enquanto estocava. — Quando vai aprender a me obedecer, hein? 

Jogou a cabeça para trás, envolvido pelo prazer que sentia, mal conseguia dizer algo além de gemer arrastado por causa do trabalho profissional da língua do outro em si. Não precisou de muito para se sentir perto do orgasmo, então resolver parar o que estava fazendo antes que estragasse toda a diversão da noite, saindo com certa brutalidade de dentro da boca do Park.

— Já sabe o que fazer, não sabe? — o homem assentiu secando as bordas levemente cobertas de saliva, se levantou e foi até a mesa de canto, voltando com um pacote de camisinha.

Chanyeol se colocou novamente de quatro na cama, dessa vez virado para o lado contrário, enquanto Baekhyun colocava a camisinha e si. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a mão do mais velho bater com toda a força contra sua nádega direita, logo depois o roçar do membro ereto contra sua entrada, apenas o provocando. As unhas curtas da mão esquerda de Byun arranhavam lentamente suas costas, indo em direção a seu cabelo, enquanto a mão esquerda tomava o lugar de seu pau, rodeando a pequena cavidade.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, os dedos longos foram inseridos fazendo Park gemer manhoso e rebolar inconscientemente a procura de mais contato. A outra mão de Baekhyun arranhava suas costas com força, deixou marcas ali, junto de uma leve ardência gostosa. Não demorou para que Chanyeol começasse a choramingar no meio dos gemidos, os dedos hábeis do Byun haviam encontrado seu ponto sensível e ele agora fazia questão de tocá-lo ininterruptamente, apenas para vê-lo ficar ainda mais manhoso.

O homem se curvou sobre o mais novo, dando leves mordidas na pele levemente avermelhada por conta dos arranhões, chegando perto o suficiente de sua orelha para sussurrar:

— Vai ser um bom menino e me obedecer? — E tocou-lhe a próstata, o fazendo estremecer e recebendo um sôfrego ‘sim’ como resposta.

Àquela altura, Chanyeol já praticamente implorava para Baekhyun fodê-lo, gemendo da forma mais manhosa que podia e rebolando ainda mais contra o homem. Byun tirou seus dedos de dentro do rapaz, o ouvindo urrar baixo devido a perda do contato e, em resposta aquilo, deu-lhe um tapa com gosto. 

Não esperou muito para preencher novamente o espaço que seus dedos haviam deixado com seu membro latejante. Byun e Park gemeram em uníssono, o homem havia penetrado de forma rápida e, até mesmo um pouco bruta, fazendo o outro praticamente ver estrelas no teto do quarto.

Uma de suas mãos segurava firmemente a cintura do rapaz, ajudando-o a estocar de forma precisa e rápida, além de fazê-lo acertar com mais facilidade a próstata de Chanyeol. Enquanto isso, sua mão livre se dirigia ao couro cabeludo alheio, agarrando os cabelos escuros e os puxando. Vez ou outra Baekhyun revezava tapas fortes que faziam a derme de Park ficar quente e vermelha, a marca de seus cinco dedos se formava perfeitamente após cada palmada e isso deixava-o orgulhoso – ainda mais quando ganhavam gemidos arrastados do outro como resposta. 

Sentiu as pernas de Chanyeol fraquejarem por um momento, sabia que o outro estava próximo de gozar, então começou a diminuir o ritmo de suas investidas, as tornando mais e mais precisas antes de sair por completo de dentro dele. Passou as unhas lentamente por suas costas, arranhando precisamente e dando leves beijo por toda a extensão antes de voltar as mãos para a pele quente e avermelhada da bunda de Park.

— Deita. — disse perto de sua orelha, mordendo o lóbulo em seguida.

O moreno obedeceu, deitando-se e observando ansioso cada pequeno movimento do Byun, que agora se posicionava entre suas pernas e colocava uma de suas pernas sobre seu ombro. O homem se encaixou dentro do rapaz, estocando fundo logo em seguida, fazendo-o estremecer enquanto gemia. Uma das mãos se direcionou para sua cintura, dando-lhe a estabilidade necessária, enquanto a outra ia em direção a seu pescoço, apertando o local com precisão. 

Em pouco tempo Chanyeol se desmanchou ali mesmo, sujando ambos, e Baekhyun não estava muito longe de seu próprio ápice. Estocou mais algumas vezes de forma calma e precisa, prolongando o orgasmo do outro, tirou a perna do homem de seu ombro e curvou-se sobre seu tronco, deixando que seus lábios tomassem o lugar antes ocupado por suas mãos. Ali deixou diversas mordidas e chupões, sentindo o corpo embaixo do seu se arrepiar com as carícias e seu pau ser comprimido pelo interior de Park, naquele ritmo não demorou para que gozasse também.

Baekhyun saiu de dentro do rapaz e foi logo em direção ao banheiro, descartando a camisinha usada e limpando o abdômen sujo de sêmen. Quando voltou ao quarto, encontrou um Park de olhos fechados e respiração ainda descompassada, e sorriu com aquela cena. Resolveu então se aproximar do rapaz e limpá-lo com um pano molhado, deixando-o se virar de bruços após ter terminado seu serviço.

Byun observou o pequeno estrago que havia feito nas costas e nádegas do rapaz, provavelmente haviam coisas ali que ficariam roxas na manhã seguinte, mas Chanyeol não parecia se importar muito com aquilo. O homem se deitou ao lado do companheiro, deixando beijinhos carinhosos sobre o tronco marcado e leves carícias na derme sensível. Logo depois, puxou o rapaz para si, o fazendo deitar sobre seu peito, ainda acariciando suas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra puxava um cobertor para cobri-los.

— Sabe que eu amo quando você não segue as regras? — disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa e, logo em seguida, um nos lábios, recebendo como resposta um risinho sacana do maior.

Chanyeol não sabia seguir regras, mas Baekhyun amava quando precisava ensinar ele.


End file.
